


first time

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ferdinand and hubert's first time.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 127
Collections: Anonymous





	first time

Ferdinand is worried.

The war is nearing its end. They'll soon be facing what's left of the church and the nobility of Faerghus. Even with the professor back, he still has nagging thoughts of being killed on the battlefield.

And, worst yet, he thinks, selfishly, Hubert and he haven't had sex.

He knows thinking so is ridiculous. But the hopeless romantic in him, the virgin in him, can't contain his anxiety.

What if he dies before they get a chance to commit the act? Ferdinand feels lucky to have this relationship with Hubert at all, and yet…

He can't stop himself from wanting more.

They've had trysts before. After battle, blood staining the both of them, drunk on adrenaline as they rutted against each other, desperate for a release of the energy thrumming in their veins.

Ferdinand bites his lip as he remembers the last time, the way Hubert's slender leg felt between his, the way their hot breath mingled as their lips couldn't seem to move away from each other.

He's obsessed with it. He spends far too many nights pleasuring himself to the thought.

And yet, he can't help wanting more. Wanting the whole song and dance, and Hubert inside him.

Ferdinand curses under his breath, feeling both like a blushing maiden and a petulant child not getting what he wants.

He's been around enough of his more sexually active friends to know that the first time isn't perfect, that it's awkward and oftentimes painful, but that won't stop him from dreaming about it.

Just once. That's all he needs. Just one time for the two of them to commit the ultimate act of love.

(Even Ferdinand cringes at how cliche that sounds.)

It's not like he doesn't think Hubert doesn't want to. If their trysts are anything to go by, then surely he does. And yet, it hasn't happened.

Ferdinand doesn't blame him. Hubert is the busiest man in this army, and Ferdinand, perhaps, the second busiest. Perhaps they just don't have the time.

Perhaps Hubert doesn't know how to go about it. Perhaps he doesn't want to hurt him.

Ferdinand frowns and makes his mind up. They're going to do it. If Hubert's too embarrassed to bring it up, then he will. The worst that could happen is that he says no.

(And that Ferdinand dies in battle, a virgin, never knowing what it'd be like to be filled by his beloved-)

So he seeks Hubert out late that evening, when he knows everyone will be asleep except him.

He's nervous, of course, but also excited - excited that this may finally happen. He uses that seemingly endless positivity of his to drive himself forward.

Ferdinand takes a deep breath as he arrives at Hubert's door. Then, softly, he knocks.

Hubert's voice rings out, bidding him to come in. He takes another deep breath before opening the door.

Hubert's at his desk, working as usual, not looking up as Ferdinand walks in. Ferdinand smiles, putting on a confident face, and strides over to him, wordlessly plucking the pen out of his hand and moving to sit in his lap.

Hubert sighs, trying to be patient. "Darling," he says, furrowing his brows, "is there something you want?"

Ferdinand hums pleasantly. "You," he sings.

Hubert can't help but laugh a little at that. The sound makes Ferdinand's heart beat faster.

"If I give you a kiss, will you leave me to do my work?"

Ferdinand shakes his head, chipper as ever.

"Two?" Hubert tries.

Again, Ferdinand shakes his head.

Hubert finally falls victim to his exasperation. "What do you want, then?"

Ferdinand hums again, butterflies in his stomach. Then, he nuzzles into the side of Hubert's face, near his ear, and whispers, "I want you." A beat. "Inside me."

Hubert goes rigid.

Ferdinand fears the worst.

But then, those hands slither around him, taking hold of his hips in a vice grip. Ferdinand gasps.

"Is that so?" Hubert asks, lowly, more of a statement than a question.

Ferdinand gulps and nods, not able to meet his eyes.

He feels one of those hands slide up to his face, holding it, and Hubert breathes against his ear, causing him to shudder.

"Alright."

Ferdinand's dizzy with relief and excitement as he stands up to grab Hubert's hand, pulling him out of his chair and leading him out of the room to his own room down the hall. Their eyes catch each other, once, and all Ferdinand can do is give him a shy smile. Hubert looks slightly bewildered, but Ferdinand's sure he can fix that.

Ferdinand pulls Hubert into his room and closes the door. A sudden wave of realization hits him, and he shudders.

This is happening.

"Um," he says, willing his voice not to shake, "Go sit. On my bed." He doesn't make eye contact, feeling insecure.

Hubert, dazed, does as told. Ferdinand chances a look at him and is surprised to see his eyes so wide. He takes a deep breath and assumes his smile again, turning towards him.

Wordlessly, Ferdinand climbs into Hubert's lap again. He makes sure to establish eye contact. He doesn't miss the way Hubert's adam's apple bobs as he gulps. Ferdinand bites his own lip with a smile. Then, he starts kissing him, his hands on his face.

Hubert's not as responsive as usual. Nerves, Ferdie assumes. It takes him a while to wrap his arms around Ferdinand's lower back. Ferdinand runs his blunt nails against his jaw and bites his lip to encourage him. Slowly, that opens him up.

Ferdinand lets go of his face to take ahold of his wrists, pushing them down so that his hands hold his rear. Hubert gasps, quietly, and then pulls him closer, kissing him in earnest.

Once Hubert starts dominating his mouth, Ferdinand takes his wrists again, this time to redirect his hands to the collar of his shirt. Hubert gets the message, his hands shaking as he starts to unbutton the shirt, one by one.  
Once it's all undone, Ferdinand throws the shirt off of himself without turning away. Then he starts on Hubert's shirt. Hubert gasps as his hot fingers brush against his skin. Ferdinand helps him get his arms out once his shirt is all undone.

Finally breaking apart, Ferdinand gives Hubert a reassuring smile as he stands and begins to remove his pants. Hubert watches, mouth dry.

As soon as he kicks off his pants, not caring at this point wherever they may end up, Ferdinand lay down on the bed, pulling Hubert by the hand to hover over him.

Ferdinand squirms a little, and then he preens, reaching a hand up to curl it in Hubert's hair.

"I'm all yours," he says, shyly, as he stares into Hubert's blown eyes.

He tries not to fidget under Hubert's gaze. He watches as Hubert gulps again, trying to hide his smile by biting his lip.

Then Hubert buries his head into his shoulder, his hot breath tickling Ferdinand.

"I don't know," he says, "how someone like me could ever be so fortunate to be with someone like you." His voice is hoarse.

Ferdinand threads his fingers into the hair at the back of his head, feeling light at the words.

Hubert starts kissing his shoulders, neck, collarbone, everywhere he can reach. Ferdinand lets out a small, appreciative moan at his ministrations. Hubert's hands run up and down his sides, no doubt trying to commit every edge of him to memory.

Then his hands move down, past Ferdinand's crotch and to his thighs, squeezing the thick, muscular skin there. Ferdinand loses his breath.

"Wait," he says, and Hubert watches as he reaches across the bed to retrieve a vial of oil. "Use this," he mumbles, and hands it to him.

Hubert doesn't quite know what to do. "I'm sure this won't surprise you," he says, voice cracking as he finds it again, "But I've never done… this, before." 

"O-oh," Ferdinand stutters, blushing. "D-do you… want me to show you how I do it?" He asks, trying not to be embarrassed at what could happen next.

Hubert swallows. "Alright," he says, warily.

Ferdinand takes the vial from him and pours some of the oil on his fingers, trying not to think about Hubert watching him. Then, his hand falls to between his own thighs, and he sticks a finger into himself. He gives himself a few pumps before quickly adding a second finger, and he shudders.

Hubert watches, his mouth dry as Ferdinand sighs breathily at his own pleasure.

"How often do you do this?" Hubert asks, his voice low.

Ferdinand whines, his eyes screwed shut as he focuses on stimulating himself. "A few times… a week," he huffs out, pressing his lips together.

Hubert's hand pets his side, and he continues.

"I think… about you," Ferdinand confesses with a sigh. "All the things… I want you to do to me."

Hubert sobers, looking him over, Ferdinand's skin broken out into pink splotches.

"You've wanted this for a while now, haven't you?"

Ferdinand gasps as he hits a particularly good spot. "So long, Hubert," he breathes, "So long."

Hubert's eyes drop to Ferdinand's cock. He watches, appreciatively, as it comes to life, hardening and reddening and leaking at the tip, and feels himself grow harder.

He brushes Ferdinand's inner thigh with his thumb, and Ferdinand tries to stifle a cry.

"You've been so patient, darling, haven't you?" Hubert coos, quietly.

His low voice only makes Ferdinand harder. He adds a third finger to his entrance and nods, furiously.

Hubert kisses his forehead sweetly, stroking his hair. He reaches down to cover Ferdinand's hand with his own, willing him to stop. Ferdinand opens his eyes, slightly surprised to see the way Hubert's shine with desire. He pulls his fingers out of himself, and Hubert takes his hand, kissing the back of it.

Then, he takes the oil and slicks his own fingers. Ferdinand watches, dazed, as he slips two fingers into him, and moans softly.

Hubert noses the side of Ferdinand's face. "Well," he whispers, "Allow me to indulge you."

Ferdinand smiles faintly, breathily sighing as Hubert fingers him. "I knew you would," he hums, fondly.

Hubert kisses him gently, his hands' sweet gestures almost making Ferdinand cry. He does cry out, however, when Hubert hits a good spot, but Hubert swallows his voice as he continues kissing him.

It's so good, Ferdinand thinks, but he presses against his fingers as Hubert goes painstakingly slow.

"Hubert," his breath hitches.

Hubert kisses the side of his face. "Hush, darling."

Ferdinand whines. "Please," he begs, squirming, "I need you."

That goes right to Hubert's dick. "Alright," he relents, shushing him as he finishes leaving kisses on his neck. "Alright." 

Ferdinand whines as Hubert removes his fingers. Hubert quickly makes his way out of his pants, groaning because he's so hard it's painful.

Ferdinand, impatient, oils his hands and grabs Hubert, slicking him up. Hubert gasps, harshly.

"Hurry, Hubie," Ferdinand urges him, missing the pressure inside of himself. "I need you," he breathes again.

Hubert shushes him, lifting Ferdinand's hips up and getting them into a comfortable position.

"Are you ready?"

Ferdinand whimpers, nodding his head again, not able to find his voice.

Hubert takes a deep breath, pushing slightly against Ferdinand's entrance. Ferdinand chokes on a moan. Then Hubert pushes in as much as he's able to.

They both gasp.

Ferdinand's eyes are blown wide but he can't register anything he sees. They fill with tears, the sensation painful, but good.

Hubert, meanwhile, screws his eyes shut, breathing harshly as he tries not to move.

"Tell me when," he grunts, his voice hoarse.

Ferdinand reaches out blindly to pull Hubert close to him, wrapping his arms around his neck as their foreheads touch. Hubert tightens his grip on his hips.

Ferdinand takes Hubert's face into his hands, brushing his thumbs against his closed eyes. Hubert cracks his eyes open, and they stare into each other for a minute until Ferdinand nods against his forehead.

Hubert shakily pulls back. Then he pushes in again, and Ferdinand gasps as Hubert groans.

He sets a slow pace, careful not to hurt Ferdinand, growing feverish with each gasp and sigh he draws out of him. Ferdinand cries out when he finally touches his cock. Hubert strokes him in time with his thrusts, and he knows this won't last long.

Ferdinand cries out his name and shudders as he comes.

Hubert gives a few more thrusts until he, too, comes. Then he all but collapses onto Ferdinand, exhausted.

They both take a few minutes to come around. All they can both hear are their own heavy breaths.

Ferdinand's the first to speak. "Hubie?" he mumbles from under him.

Hubert breathes, deeply. "Ferdie."

He feels Ferdinand give him a nudge. He lifts himself up and pulls out, both of them sighing shakily as he does so. Then, Hubert moves off of him to instead lie beside him.

It doesn't take long for Ferdinand to curl up next to him, hiding his face in his shoulder.

"I love you," Ferdinand mumbles.

Hubert absentmindedly buries his hand into Ferdinand's hair, looking around the room for anything to clean themselves with. His eyes land on a rag in the corner with all of Ferdinand's armor.

"I love you too," Hubert breathes. Then, he moves to get up, saying, "Give me a moment."

Ferdinand whines as he leaves. Meanwhile, he picks up the rag, checking if it's clean. Satisfied, he returns to the bed and begins to clean Ferdinand with it.

Ferdinand's overwhelmed with how loved he feels. "You take such good care of me," he whispers.

Hubert just kisses his forehead before cleaning himself off.

He gets rid of the rag and lifts Ferdinand up to pull down the sheets. Then he lays him down, joining him soon after. Ferdinand scrambles to lay his head on Hubert's chest and falls asleep in no time.

The last thing Hubert remembers is thinking how frightening it is to love someone as much as he loves Ferdinand.

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas, ya filthy animals.


End file.
